twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Rosemary
Rosemary '(pronounzed ''Rohz-mare-ee) is a Scottish female vampire and is gifted with the power to manipulate plant life with her mind. She is also a member of the Scottish Coven, along with her brother, Islay. Rosemary was born in a highly esteemed Family in 1410's in Scotland, she was treated well by the most of her Family. This was only, due to her because of beautiful apperarance. In the 1430's she was on a hunting party with her father and his friends, but she became seperated from them and was later found by a vampire, how changed her. She is known for her peacefull and silent nature. Biography Early life'' Rosemary was born in the 1410's in Wick, Scotland as the only daughter in a high ranked family. In her childhood, Rosemary was considered as a sickly child and suffered from impaired vision, severe headaches and mood swings. When Rosemary enjoyed a solid training under the guidance of their teacher, in addition to her native language, she learned Latin, French and Italian. The young Girl was also educated in music, to became the perfect daughter and wife. Large percentage of their early upbringing had her mother, who personally taught Latin and was able to clinch the Spanish. Her father hoped that she would married young and took her to many events to show her potenzial candidates. Rosemary was never intressed to get married or to build a family, but for her father and her family, she let everything happen. In the 1430's she was on a hunting trip with her father and his friends, but she lost them and became seperated from them. In her panic and fear, she ran deeper into the forest and met her creator. The first years after her transformtion stayed Rosemary on her own, until she met Elda and Agatha, how asked her to join them. After a few years, she began to think more and more of her brother, Islay. After an unsuccessful conversation to persuade Elda to let her go out and find Islay, she escaped the temple and tracked him down. She managed to remain in complete control in human crowd, without drawing too much attention. Islay then decided to become a vampire to keep her company and help her face any potential threat from the Volturi. Rosemary granted his wish, and after his transformation and first hunt brought her back to Elda's coven. In the early 1600's Rosemary left the Scottish coven, without her brother; Islay, to spend more time with her plants and to became one with the nature. During the mid, 1600's century, Rosemary spotted several men that were destroying several plants, flowers and trees, with no reason, she eventually spotted one man who she thought was with them, leaped down and attacked. However, she discovered that the man was not involved in the raid, and she let the man live. She moved the man out of the scene, and let him to suffer the painful transformation. The man was known to be Carlisle Cullen, who became a vegetarian. Physical appearance Rosemary is young woman with an slim and less womanly stature, as other girls in her age. She is considered to be a very beautiful person, but petite at an height of 5'1" and her body has the curve and definitions of a gymnastic's superstar. She has powdery pale skinwhich is only one shade from being white and long, curly brown hair, and a slightly rounded face with a thin snub nose. Her eyes were descriped as being wide opened, with a warm and innocent term in then, in her human time she had green eyes and her eyebrows had a little darker color as a hair and have a staight shape, after her transformation their colour changed into ruby color, due her her non vegetarian life styl. She moves very gracefully, continually cited as dancing, with a carriage that would "break any ballerina's heart". Like all vampires she possesses a incrediable beauty and sparkles like thousands diamonds when sunshine falls on her skin. Personality Powers and Abilities: Chlorokinesis Upon her transformation, Rosemary did develop a special talents which is similar to Edward's telepathy, Benjamin's element controll or Wyvern's ability to control the weather. However, her ability to manipulate and to controll plant life has developed many times, after her transformation. Because Rosemary was already angelically beautiful as a human, the transformation only enhanced her beauty, making her many times more beautiful than most vampires. Rosemary is faster than other vampires, and in the Scottish coven, she is the fastest member. As a vampire, he has sharp senses, superhuman strength, speed, endurance, healing factor, and agility. Islay comments that Rosemary is not as skilled at fighting as Elda, Agatha or Jean. This is probably due to her peacefull and frail nature - meaning she most likely hasn't had to fight much in her life. However, Rosemary should not be underestimated in battle, as she is more than capable of fighting if needs be. : ''Main article: Chlorokinesis The gift allows her to manipulate any type of plant, even flora and moss are under her sphere of command. It is unknown the true extent of her power is. Rosemary can create and shape plants around her; wood, and some amount flowers are under her influence. She is able to create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, fruits and flowers, even moss and (for practical reasons) fungus. Rosemary can cause plants grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", and revive withered or dead plants. She can use their power for defense and support by growing plants from the ground and make them sprout seeds, fruits and berries, or even to possibly use plant chemicals to heal people or objects or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects. Though less commonly activated by her passive nature, the ability may deal a series of offensive techniques on a target. Weaponizing the plants allows users to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at the user’s will. She can cause horticulture found, wrap of vines, to grow and climb around a target's neck, causing choking, or even strike with plants. A more subtle technique of Rosemary, is it, to release damaging toxins and pheromones, affecting targets in which conditions should be treated quickly with ailments. Relationships : Main article: Relationships '''Islay Etymology Rosemary \r(o)-sema-ry, ros(e)-mary\ as a girl's name is pronounced ROHZ-mare-ee. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Rosemary is "dew of the sea". Also a blend of Rose and Mary, or refers to the fragrant herb, which in folklore is the emblem of remembrance.Category:Scottish CovenCategory:Articles by MrsLunchBoxCategory:CreatorsCategory:SiblingCategory:FemaleCategory:Vampire